


A Maniacs Friend

by Khaliar



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaliar/pseuds/Khaliar
Summary: A young faun girl finds herself trapped and imprisoned by the megalovaniac sorcerer Ripto after accidentally falling through his portal. In order to save her own life from the hot tempered dinosaur she cooperates with him and while doing so develops a rather questionable relationship...





	1. You can‘t be serious

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> -(mild)verbal/physical abuse
> 
> -stockholm mentions
> 
> -toxic relationships
> 
> -imprisonment
> 
> -side characters dying
> 
> This story is not a romance story. It does not contain any sexual actions. I flagged it as not appropriate for young audiences because of the many adult themes it is covering.
> 
> It‘s about a character building up a toxic relationship with Ripto which contains physical abuse. All of the named triggers are MILD but still present in most of the chapters.
> 
> It is not a hardcore violent fiction, just a darker version of the original story.
> 
> All characters belong to Insomniac Games.
> 
> The story takes place simultaneously to the second game in the original Spyro series: Riptos Rage
> 
> I included an OC character named Mina the Faun as the main character to not get the original faun characters of the franchise into a bad light. However she is replaceable with any other faun girl from Fracture Hills when it comes to personality and looks.

„Sooo Lila...hows that thing between you and Alpin going?“

The blue faun with the green dress cracked a smile as she looked down on her yo-yo. It was late afternoon and getting dark already at Fracture Hill, the valley of the fauns.

„Oh good, good. You know he‘s been stressed out a lot about that new song he‘s composing for Kristas Birthday Party.“ She took a sharp breath and the three girls sitting around her got alert.

„You know he‘s never written a song for me.“

They gasped in unison about the newly learned gossip and started looking at each other. None of them noticed the silent but huge glowing portal popping up only a few steps away from where they were gathered.

„Speaking of who-“ Mina, the oldest girl in a rose dress said, „where is Krista? I haven‘t seen her in hours.“

„She‘s probably meeting with him...“ Lila mumbled and pet the pink little pig that lay next to her in the grass. It gave a silent grunt.

„You shouldn‘t be so hard on her-it‘s not her fault Alpin writes that song for her. Maybe you should-“

The floor suddenly shook and catapulted the fauns into the air before they fell down again.

„What the fuck was THAT?“ the faun with the yellow dress shouted and they turned to where the portal just had opened. Two giant creatures stood next to it- a blue and a green lizard creature. The blue one was walking upright and swung a club that looked like a giant chicken leg, the other one was on all fours and had the appearance of a bull. They both just stood there for a short moment, looking around.

"Okay, nobody move“ Mina whispered to the other girls.

She heard one of the creatures saying something...something about a king of Avalar. And the Earthshapers they could see further down in the valley.

Suddenly the pig Lila had as a pet jumped up and made a shrieking sound. It was so horribly loud all the fauns froze - and the creatures turned to them.

„KILL THAT NOISY THING“ a voice came from the bigger of the two creatures, but in the already dark valley it was hard to tell if the creature was actually the one saying that.

The smaller of the lizards now came darting at the fauns. Mina jumped into two of the girls and knocked them out of the beasts way at the last second- but not Lila. She stayed in front of her pig paralyzed, just staring at the giant creature stomping at her. It swung its free hand at her and hurled her out of the way, then it lifted the club over its head and let it flung down on the still screaming pig. The noise stopped with a gross cracking sound.

The fauns closest to the hideous view gasped, Mina had already sprinted to where the beast had knocked Lila to. She was sitting upright again, holding her head. „Oof,“ she sighed and grabbed Minas Hands. „Everything‘s dizzy i think I should-“ with that she fell down on the grass again.

„What the heck man?!“ Mina shouted at the lizard. „Are you out of your mind??“

It didn‘t bother about the small creature shouting at it and slowly returned to where it came from.

„HEY!“ she screamed after them and started following up.

„I‘m talking to you!“ it kept walking away from her steadily and she had to sprint to keep up with the giant beast.

It went straight for the portal that it came out of and jumped in.

She did a hard stop in front of the portals edge but already felt the strong suction pulling her in from this far away.

Another faun was calling her name but before she could turn around and get some distance between her and the portal the second lizard rushed past her into the glowing surface and swept her away into the light.

_____

Mina stumbled blinded by the flashing lights around her and landed on a hard surface with a loud thud. She‘d never used a portal before so the impact of it hit her unexpected.

„Now what do we have here...“ a somewhat deep-ish but surprised voice growled from far on top over her. She slowly glanced up from the floor she was lying on, careful not to move too much. The two giant lizard creatures who just had rampaged through Fracture Hill stared down at her in confusion. She could tell from their dull expressions that they weren‘t quite mentally present. None of them could have just said that, right? They‘re far too huge for such a tiny even if sinister voice.

„Don‘t just stare like that- ANSWER ME!“ the voice shouted and the now scared faun jumped up on their hooves. This was easier thought than done, she wasn‘t used to polished tiles covering the floor around her. Her hooves failed to get any grip on the smooth surface and she fell down again, this time on her bottom.

The voice let out a silent sigh and she could finally make out where it came from. There was a smaller, orange creature sitting in between the horns of the bulky green one.

Mina looked back at where the portal should have been but there was nothing there. Instead she looked at what seemed to be a circular arena type of room build entirely from tiles and stone. The red light of the setting sun gave the place an intimidating vibe.

The orange dino-like creature made a harrumph sound of impatience.

She flinched back and fixed her eyes on the small guy who seemed to be the leader of the pack. He had a tiny statue, even smaller than her. A huge twisted horn grew from the top of his head which was almost surmounted by the ridiculously huge collar of the dark purple cape he was wearing. His eyes gleamed down at her in a sick yellow.

„Wha-„ she croaked but immediately lost her voice again.

„Not a talker?“ the creature hissed and snipped their fingers.

The blue lizard grabbed its club again and reached back. The blood froze in her veins when she realized what was about to happen. In the fracture of a second she jumped back on her legs and dashed forward, sliding between the legs of the green lizard. The club hit the spot where she just sat and shattered the tiles with a loud bang.

„Crush you idiot! Don‘t KILL her goddamn it!“ the small guy screamed out and jumped off the back of his mount.

The faun was curled up below the belly of the huge lizard, paralyzed with fear and unable to move. She was breathing heavily while rapidly looking around the room. Where could she run where could she-

„BOO.“

She winced and let out a high pitched scream when the orange dino peaked into her badly chosen hideout.

„Are you going to come out of there voluntarily or do I need to make you?“

She felt a wave of terror rising up her throat and face and tears formed in her eyes.

„Please-„ she sobbed and tried to sound halfway understandable by doing so.

„I didn‘t plan to intrude your home it was an accident i swear...please can we talk about this“

The dino gave her an evil smirk and showed a row of sharp teeth.

„We can talk all you want little goat. Just come out of there and I won‘t make Gulp lie down.“

She didn‘t hesitate to obey his command after hearing that thread and crawled out of her hiding spot at an instant. Right before the dinos feet she put her hands on her thighs in order to get back up when she felt a sharp sting in her neck.

„Who said you can stand up?“

She froze in pose. Was that his claws resting on the back of her neck?

The sting vanished as fast as it had appeared and the same hand grabbed the fauns chin to tear it up jerky. She coughed at the sudden strain on her neck and tears rolled down her face.

„You don‘t seem to be a strong one...“ he mumbled and turned her head from one side to the other forcefully.

„Just another goat...are you of any use to me?“

He let go of her face and she rubbed her chin where he had just grabbed her. It didn‘t hurt that bad but she felt like he had ripped her of her pride with just this one touch...

„I came here by accident, trying to confront you about knocking over my friend and killing her pet.“

He snorted.

„That‘s not what I asked. Tell me what you‘re useful for or I‘ll throw you in a cage until I find out.“

He wouldn‘t do that now, would he? Mina didn‘t know if there would be anyone searching for her. Yet alone where she even was right now. She had no chance but to cooperate and check out what even was going on if she didn‘t want to get into serious trouble.

„I overheard you talking about a king of Avalar. I suppose becoming that is your plan, right?“ she said in a more confident tone.

He raised an eyebrow. „Go on.“

„You are going to need a native guiding you around here. To give you insights into the various worlds that Avalar consists of. I can be that person...if you let me go once you achieved your goal.“

She thought that she had a pretty good chance with getting away like that. Give the man what he wants, play stupid, run away at the first opportunity.

„You don‘t tell me what I have to do, goat!“

That guys ego was massive. She had expected this to be easier.

„You see actually my race is more related to bulls than goats. Which you would know if you let me be your-“

Suddenly his pupils narrowed to tiny slits and she shut up mid sentence. Was he going to grab her face again?

She pulled in her ears and closed her eyes to prepare for the impact but he didn‘t reach out for her again. Instead he turned around and raised his voice at his minions.

„GET HER OUT OF HERE“ he screamed in an aggressive tone. „I am Ripto! I’m the king of Avalar! And a king doesn‘t need peasants to tell him what to do!“

Crush and Gulp both turned to her slowly and started closing in. She shook her head and finally got up on her hooves again. She had to think quick, what could he possibly want…

„Have you ever been the ruler of a world before?“ she shouted. „Because from where I am standing it looks like you‘re not doing it right!“

Ripto froze and so did his henchmen.

She saw her chance and kept talking before he could interrupt her.

„Where‘s your court? Your army? Your people? You have absolutely no structure in your kingdom. There‘s nothing here except this empty castle. Do the creatures of Avalar even know you‘re their king now? You need some marketing to get this title out in the world or else you‘ll just be this strange guy chilling at the castle.“

Crush and Gulp both turned to their master and waited for new instructions. He had clenched his tiny clawed hands to fists and tapped the floor repeatedly with one of his feet.

Seconds passed that felt like hours.

„Okay,“ he then said and turned around to the faun again. „You stay. And be my consultant on how to build up my kingdom. But you better don’t try anything stupid... Gulp!“

The green creature lifted its head.

„Fetch me something to keep her in place.“

The lizard brooded for a moment and then ran off deeper into the castle.

Mina thought of running straight to the next window and take the chance of jumping- if they were at the castle in Summer Forest there’d be a good change she might hit water. But she felt her legs shaking way too badly to take even a single step. She also didn‘t realize until now that Ripto was eyeing her and slowly stepped closer.

„How old are you, goat?“ he asked and stopped right in front of her, arms crossed. He wasn‘t even as small as she had first guessed, his eyes were on level with her chin when she stood upright. She couldn‘t answer at first because she literally forgot her age staring at the menacing slit pupils of the dinosaur. He seemed like a time bomb ready to explode at every wrong word she might say.

She opened her mouth but just a second too late in Riptos opinion.

He grabbed her left braid and pulled it down so she was on his eye level.

„Ouch!“ she screamed out and grabbed the braid herself to loosen his grip on it.

„I don‘t like repeating myself,“ the small dinosaur hissed and let go of her hair with a jolt. She bounced back and rubbed her scalp.

„I‘m 20..“ the faun muttered and avoided looking directly at her tormentors face.

„Ah good. So you‘re no child then,“ he said with a grin on his face. „Excellent.“

She was hit by another wave of terror as she couldn‘t make out what that was supposed to indicate.

Gulp crashed back into the room before she could go any further with her assumptions and spat down something rattling on the floor. It was a huge chain, each link of it was the size of her hand. At the far end of it there was an iron collar with a lock, the key was stuck inside.

Every creature in the room looked down at it when Mina was the first to catch her breath again.

„You can‘t be serious.“


	2. Something weird

The sharp edges of the iron collar cut into her neck and shoulders painfully. It was too big and dropped down on her chest whenever she moved her shoulders, yet not big enough to get it over her horns if she pushed it up.

„This is unnecessary,“ she moaned and tried to pull the collar open with sheer force. „I can‘t go anywhere with your wodgy guardians watching me anyway.“

The orange dino massaged his temples and let out a loud sigh. Why was this one so noisy all the time…

She bit the chain in order to demonstrate her point and instantly regret it.

„This is imprisonment. They won‘t let you get away with that!“

„And WHO are THEY?“ he hissed and lifted up his hands into the air.

„There is no THEY. No council, no previous king, no army. NOBODY will come and question my reign over this place.“

She felt disarmed and sat back down on the floor.

Stupid dino with his stupid ego, he wasn‘t the type to argue with. And she honestly was too afraid of him hurting her worse if she revolted any more.

Time passed of him mumbling to himself and her checking out the chain. It was heavy. Really heavy to be precise. She wasn‘t chained up onto anything yet but even like this it would have a huge impact on her mobility. She might reach the entrance of the room or maybe even the castle exit but that would be the maximum before she‘d break down from the effort.

The silence was cut by a silent rattle noise and she took a sharp look at Ripto who was probably tapping his foot again. But he was standing perfectly still, lost in thought.

The rattling grew louder and she assumed it to come from the neighbouring room. And then there were voices.

„I‘m not sure Sparx. Do you really think this is the right direction? I think Elora might have miscalculated…“

There were other creatures present at the castle no doubt. Mina took a deep breath and screamed from the top of her lungs into the direction of the strangers voices.

„I‘M HERE! PLEASE HELP ME I‘M BEING HELD CAPTIVE!“

Ripto flinched at the sudden noise and spun around, at the same moment the wall next to them burst open and it rained down dust and rubble.

The faun was blinded from the dust in her eyes and too busy coughing to realize what was happening.

She heard the dino shout something and then she was lifted up in the air by something warm and gooey that carried her out of the room.

A huge flame lit up the room behind her and from what she could recognize through her blurry sight it looked like a tiny purple creature was jumping at the blue lizard.

She tried to shout for help again but the metal chain was suddenly putting a lot of strain on her neck, afflicting her ability to breathe.

That was when she first realized that Gulp had picked her up with his mouth to carry her away, but not the chain that was fixed around her neck. She reached out and got to pull up the chain just far enough to wrap it around Gulps tusk next to her. But when she looked back they had already left the castle behind and trotted through the now moonlit Summer Forest.

_____

„He had one bloody job! ONE!! And he couldn‘t do it now look at this mess I‘m in.“

Ripto stood on the seat of a humongous throne he had found at the new castle in Autumn Plains. Gulp had carried the faun through forests and fields for hours during the night and now spat her out on the floor before the steps to Riptos new throne.

„You‘d never disappoint me like that now would you, Gulp?“

The green creature sat down on the floor and shook the entire room by doing so. It then wagged its tail like a happy dog and looked up to its master. Mina had a hard time crawling out of its reach.

„And as for you…“ Ripto said in a more sinister voice and pointed at the wheezing faun sitting on the floor, „you get up here and tell me what I already know until I‘m certain there‘s really nothing more I can learn from you.“

„Yes…“ she gasped and shouldered the chain. Taking the steps was harder than she thought it would be but she eventually made it up there alive. She dropped the chain in front of the throne and looked up.

„Shall I just sit down on the floor again like a pet?“

„Just...ugh I don‘t care stay there whatever. Tell me about how reign in this world is managed. And HURRY.“

Mina wasn‘t an expert on monarchy and she knew it, so she tried to present her smattering about previous kings of Avalar as embellished as she could. She didn‘t think she‘d get this far expecting there should have been multiple chances to escape the place by now. Riptos eyes got narrower with every new chapter in history she jabbered about until he finally had enough.

„STOP!“ he shouted and covered his non visible ears with his hands. „This is unbearable and an utter waste of my time. Why did I think a goat could be of any use to me…“

Once again he cursed his naivety for thinking someone else would actually help him out.

Mina knew she‘d screwed up but by now her fear of him was fading. He actually seemed kind of pathetic considering he had just lost one of two allies and just accepted it like that.

„You know I‘m also useful for other things. I can sing, dance-„

„SHUT UP,“ he cut her off and looked over to Gulp.

„Remove this pest from my throne and don‘t go easy on her!“

She looked back at Gulp just as the giant creature took her chain into his mouth.

„Wait no no n-“ she stuttered and grabbed the chain closest to the collar with both her hands before Gulp pulled the other end zestfully. She fell down the few stairs she just had climbed and hit the floor in front of Gulps feet with a loud smack.

„Ou,“ was all she could say when her fall came to a stop. Her ankles hurt a lot and she had hit her head on the stairs. She instinctively touched her forehead to see if it was alright and felt blood running down her face into her hands.

„Now that is interesting,“ Ripto chirped and jumped down the stairs himself to pick up something from the floor. Mina was still holding her head and forced herself to open up one eye.

„I didn’t think these would come off THAT easy.“

He giggled and his giggle turned into lunatic laughter as he presented the blood covered object he just had picked up from the floor.

It was one of her horns.

_Back at Summer Forest..._

  
_„So you said there was some girl at the castle screaming for help before you arrived?“ the deerlike faun tilted her head to get a closer look at the purple dragons face._  
_„Yeah, but when I confronted Ripto and Crush she was nowhere to be seen. There is something weird going on there. I really searched the whole castle Elora, she was nowhere to be found._ _I feel terrible…“ the small dragon looked down at the grass where he had dug his claws deep into the soil._

_„What if he hurts her?“_  
_Elora took a deep breath and pat the Dragons head._  
_„It‘s not your fault, Spyro. You can still save her. We just heard from Moneybags that Ripto took over the castle in Autumn Plains. Maybe he took her there.“_  
_Spyros eyes lit up and he raised his head again._

_„What‘re we waiting for?“_


	3. As if

“You´re insane!” Mina cried out and reached for her horn that wasn´t there anymore. It breaking off didn´t hurt that badly, unlike the other wound she got on her forehead from the fall.

She could feel how her head dropped to the opposite side from the missing weight and she supported it with her hand.

“You´re a sick creature and you´re gonna get your ugly ass kicked sooner or later!”

“Now that´s just offensive,” Ripto snorted, not looking up from the horn in his hands.

“Besides, I think I might have a way better use for this that you ever had.”

With that he turned to the arch that must have been the entrance to the throne room and vanished.

The faun wiped the blood off her face with the lower end of her dress and tried to move her hooves. Her ankles still hurt but she suspected nothing serious.

Still, getting up was not an option for now. Behind her Gulp yawned and lay down.

Mina only now realized that the sun already began to rise. Or was that her blood smudged view mixed with her lack of sleep?

She couldn´t tell anymore before she blacked out.

 

Same place, later that day…

 

A loud bang and a directly following wave of shock tore Mina from her nightmares. She rolled over instinctively, away from whatever almost hit her.

Where she just had slept the floor was stained black.

“Ah good, I thought you were dead there for a second,” the condescending voice she hated so much detected from above her.

“You better get going because we have a lot to do today.”

She leaned on her elbows and looked up to the dino. He was holding up a slightly curved white rod wrapped in multiple golden details. She took a moment to get back to full conscience and then looked at the rod again.

It was obvious to her that he had used her horn to carve this, but the macabre scene still left her speechless. Her brain told her to say something, scream at him, insult someone. But her mouth kept shut in fear of what might happen next.

He had already left one mark on her body, who said this would be the last one.

“If you don´t get up this instant,” Ripto called and pointed the tip of the rod at her face.

“I´m not going to miss again.”

Mina hurried to get up on her hooves and flinched at the sudden pain shooting up her legs. She stumbled and somehow managed to not fall down again.

The heavy chain around her neck and the uneven weight of the horn on her head made it even harder to stand straight.

When she looked back at the dino the rod in his hands was glowing in the same sick yellow as his eyes. She could barely dodge the small fireball that came bouncing at her and tripped a few times before gaining her balance again.

“Stop it!” she screamed out as loud as she could and clenched her teeth at the small lizard.

“You´re supposed to stand still you know,” he said and shrugged.

“This way I´ll never know what my improvised scepter can do.”

“What exactly is your problem? Of course I´m not just going to stand there and take it!”

She stepped closer with every word and leaned down to look right into his slit reptile eyes.

“If you want to kill me so badly, fight me!”

Ripto squinted at her being so close to his face.

“You dare question my authority? I own this place! And by the looks of it, I own YOU too!”

He grabbed the chain dangling from her neck and gave it a little pull, just enough for her to lose balance again for a second.

“Now follow me or else.” He turned to the exit door, still holding the chain in his hand.

She followed him hesitantly, not knowing how to respond to the little psychopath. If she just kept resisting it wouldn´t do anything but piss him off even more…

 _____

It was warm outside in Autumn Plains and the huge Lizard Creature that followed her tormentor everywhere was strolling through the grass. It was obviously having a good time while she suspected this day to be her last. Ripto was doing some weird moves with her former horn that seemed to be some kind of warm up.

“So just to clarify,” she raised her voice and got and instant moan in response.

“I am not fireproof. Please don´t shoot at me with fire or else I won´t be of any use to you anymore.”

“It´s not like you were of any use before…” Ripto muttered and let the rod glow again.

“Then why don´t you just let me go already? I´m hungry and tired and honestly in a lot of pain over here, this isn´t helping anybody.”

“And what kind of impression do you think would it make to the creatures of Avalar if I just let you walk out of here? I am proving a point here. You followed me into my castle. You raised your voice at me multiple times. And you´re an overall insufferable brat. I am keeping you locked up as a statement.”

With that another fireball hit the wall next to the faun. She turned her head at the black stain on the bricks and scratched her head. “Do I at least get to eat something today?”

The dino make an infuriated grumble sound and grabbed the rod tighter.

“This is not a vacation you stupid ungulate!” he screamed and walked over to where she was standing. “You don´t get to ask for anything around here!”

She stepped back from the angrily approaching dino but found herself pushed against the brick wall. He held the rear ending of the rod against her nose and closed one of his eyes. “What are you-”

He took a swing and smacked the rod into her face.

“Ouch!” she screamed and covered her left eye with her hands.

“I am not going to say this a third time,” he hissed and pulled the rod back.

“Stop talking big or you´re getting hurt for real next time!”

He snipped fingers and the green lizard stepped next to him.

Mina looked up as he climbed the beasts neck and sat down on its forehead.

She couldn´t make out what exactly was happening through her yet again blurry sight and the painful pounding in her head, but she could have bet there was a purple smear shooting across the sky behind Ripto and his mount.

She looked further up to the roofs of the surrounding towers and heard Ripto say something to her, but his voice drifted further into the distance as he kept talking.

There was something...someone standing on the facade of the castle.

She put her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Was that another dinosaur?

Whoever it was, they looked directly back at her.

“Please…” she whispered at the creature.

“Help me.”

Ripto stopped his monologue and followed her eyes up to where the purple smear was standing.

“You again?!” he shouted and turned back to Mina.

“Stay right here while I take care of that bloody dragon,” he grumbled and made Gulp sprint back at the castle.

As they took of the dragon also dove from the wall and went straight for the throne room.

“As if,” the faun snorted and limped the other direction.


	4. Why bother

_„Alright Ripto, that‘s it. You‘ll remove that collar from the girl and let her go or I will destroy you and the petty rest of your entourage!“ the little purple dragon stomped its foot onto the stone floor and snorted a small flame._

_The dino looked bored as he slowly slid down Gulps head. The train of his long cape fell on the floor behind him with a slap._

_„You‘re just too heroic, dragon. Why does it concern you what I do with one little goat when there‘s hundreds out there for you to save from my reign of chaos?“_

_„She looks miserable! You‘ve gone too far this time, Ripto. I‘ll give you one last chance to make up your mind.“_

_The dino made a thinking face and looked up._

_„So you want me to give up my only leverage that keeps you from killing me or else you‘re going to kill me? Eh, I don‘t think so.“ He lifted the rod and pointed at the little dragon._

_„Gulp, it‘s Lunchtime!“_  

Somewhere close...

In her head Minas epic escape had looked different. She barely made it into the forest right next to the castles outskirts before she broke down from the effort. The chain constantly got tangled in the branches of trees and bushes and the pressure it put on her neck was insufferable. She leaned on a huge tree and stretched her pounding ankles.

„This is going nowhere…“ she mumbled and looked around. She could try to camouflage just in case the crazy dino would show up again to chase her back into the castle. But what if the dragon defeated him and got the key for her collar?

He wouldn‘t be able to find her either if she was hidden. She was torn between expecting the worst and hiding or going back, hoping for the best. The crackling sound of leaves from somebody approaching made the decision for her. She jumped behind the tree she had just used for support and held her breath.

“These goddamn fools...they can do nothing right, NOTHING! Everything I have to do myself...just wait untiI I have my scepter back to it´s original form you bloody purple pest, I´ll show you!”

The person stood right next to the tree she was hiding behind and kicked the leaves. It then went silent for a short moment.

“Just come out,” Ripto then said to the tree. She felt something heavy drop inside her chest. She had messed up her escape before she even got anywhere. Still, she didn´t move.

“I heard you wandering around before I even got here.” Mina started breathing again and stepped out of her hiding spot.

Her whole body was tense, ready to take her punishment for running away. She had her eyes pressed together while waiting for it, but nothing happened for a long time.

After staying frozen for another few seconds she carefully opened one eye.

Ripto just stood there, looking up to her. His cape looked slightly singed and his green lizard was nowhere to be seen.

Why didn´t he hit her?

“Come on,” he sighed way more resigned than anything she ever heard him say and turned to walk deeper into the forest.

“I-...I can´t go any further,” she whispered and jumped when the dino turned back at her.

“The chain, my ankles...I don´t want to be disobedient. I just can´t walk anywhere in this condition.”

He scanned her from head to hooves and pulled a face.

“We will keep going until the castle is out of sight. THEN, we set up camp.” She gave a small nod and shouldered the chain, following Ripto deeper into the forest. Her body became heavier with every step and the collar made her cough constantly. She could also feel how it had rubbed off patches of her fur on her neck and shoulders. After a short while her legs went almost fully numb with pain and she began tripping over almost anything. Ripto seemingly grew more annoyed with her every minute and finally stopped at a tiny clearing in the forest.

“Okay, stop that fiasko right now! I get it! We will stay here.”

He rammed his scepter into the soil like he was trying to mark a spot and sat down next to it. A chilling wind caught Minas attention and made her shiver. They must have gotten really close to Winter Tundra, it usually didn´t get this cold in Autumn Plains. Also, wasn´t it way too dark for this time of day?

“Can I make a fire?” she asked the huddled lizard.

“Do whatever, as long as you take care of it yourself,” he replied not looking up from the ground.

He looked a lot less fierce that usual perching on the floor like that. Mina double checked if he was going to change his mind again and then began searching the area for firewood.

_____

Ripto watched the blue faun struggling with the firewood with joy. She was so clumsy, trying to pile up the wood and get it to catch fire.

She apparently knew how to do it in theory but never tried it before. She sat down on the grass in defeat after a while and looked at the tedious pile of wood. He really tried not to stare too awkwardly, fearing she might catch him. Her body was trembling from the cold by now and he kind of enjoyed seeing her like that.

She was so vulnerable, so pathetic. Truly a delightful creature to look at.

He picked up the rod he had stuck into the ground before and pointed at the wood. This would definitely drain what was left of the magic…

 

Mina flinched at a sudden wooshing sound and looked up to the now burning firewood she had placed between her and the dino. Her glance then moved over to Ripto who was still pointing his rod at the fire.

“Why did you do that?” she asked in utter incredulity, sliding as close to the fire as she could.

“Were you going to get it done?” he enquired and raised an eyebrow.

“I´m cold.” He moved closer to the fire himself and Mina cramped when she saw their distance to each other had decreased more.

The rod he was still holding crackled silently and fractured at the top.

He didn´t look concerned about it at all. Mina considered asking him what was going on but chose not to. He was probably internally upset about it and when she opened her mouth she´d have to take the hit again.

“Inferior magical objects only last so long,” he sighed and put the broken rod aside.

“Even though I had hoped this one would keep it up just a bit longer. I´ll need a stronger source of magic than just a part of a magical creature. Like a talisman or a crystal.”

Mina processed what he had just said with composure.

“You´re going to break off my other horn too,” she then said drily and stared into the flames.

“If I have to,” he answered back with no emotion in his voice at all.

“Depends if I´ll find a better source of energy soon.” It went completely silent in the forest, as if all the trees and creatures held their breath. She looked up to the dino sitting across the fire.

“Where are you from?” Mina asked into the awkward silence.

“What?”

Okay, she thought, this is not an insult yet. She was going somewhere with this.

“Like, you came here from somewhere else, right? I don´t know what lies beyond Avalar. Tell me what your home is like.”

„I‘d rather not.“ His voice went darker, almost angry again.

„Why? Were your friends from there too?“

„Look goat, I don‘t feel like chatting. And I don‘t know how YOU, of all people, still have the nerves to tempt me.“

He was right. She had no idea herself why she was stupid enough to keep poking him. It was like something had changed about the way she saw him, without his henchmen following and protecting him.

„I don‘t think you‘re purely evil.“ His snout twitched.

„Why are you doing all of this? What good does it do for you if you destroy other creatures homes and lives?“

He jumped up to lace into her for being so sassy all of a sudden but paused when their eyes met. Her left eye was surrounded by dark purple bruises, and they continued down her cheekbones. Have those been there before?

This was the first time he actually took a concentrated look at her. The black eye covered almost half her face, there was still dried blood sticking in her bangs. Her horn was unevenly broken off and fray around the edges. A huge part around her neck and collarbone was sore skin not covered by fur anymore. Still, she was sitting there jabbering at him.

Shouldn‘t she be scared and begging for her life? Why was this one so damn hard to get down?

He stood right in front of her and sat down on the grass when he realized how stupid he must look being frozen in motion like that. They were right next to each other now and Mina folded in her tail and legs, scaring he might hurt those next.

„See? You‘re not fully gone yet..“ she said silently and tried a smile.

„You have some serious problems to work on. But that‘s okay. Maybe...you and me can figure something out. From now on.“

His angry lineaments dropped. Her body language said she was scared, cramped together and turned away from his as far as she could. But at the same time she stared him right into the eye as she said those words completely clear and determined.

„You‘re scared..“ he said under his breath and she gave a small nod.

„So why bother yourself being with me instead of asking me to let you go already? Why ask to stay if you could ask to go?“

„I don‘t know...would you let me go if I asked you to?“ He looked at her another second, then stood up and walked back to the other side of the fire.

„Get some rest. We‘re leaving for Winter Tundra Castle when the sun rises.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don‘t worry, even though it might look like it now I‘m not going too soft on the story^^


	5. You‘re not alone

The full moon shone bright through the thin layer of leaves the winter forest had left, directly onto Riptos face.

He didn‘t plan to get any sleep himself that night. It didn‘t take long until the little faun had curled up in the grass and made silent snoring noises.  
He knew she had been useless for quite some time, but still he had dragged her around until now.

  
He didn‘t want to leave her behind since she was so much fun to watch and generally have around, with her sassy comments and honest fear of things.But where he was going she would be nothing but a hindrance for him.

He stood up, reached into his pockets and pulled out a small iron key.  
Mina rolled over in the grass as he came closer and frowned from the cold. The fire had gone out some time ago, it wouldn‘t take long until she‘d wake up from the cold.

  
Ripto carefully twisted the collar around her neck until the keyhole was reachable and unlocked it with the key. The collar slid down from her neck onto the ground and he slowly picked it up together with the rest of the chain that was outspread around her.

  
„I‘m sorry…“ he whispered and dropped it into the extinguished fireplace next to her.

  
„That was a really undignified idea.“

She scratched the now exposed sore skin on her neck in her sleep and rolled over again with a painful moan. She was apparently having a bad dream.

  
„Maybe one day you‘ll learn to forgive me,“ he said and took one last look at the quivering faun before heading to Winter Tundra Castle.

_____

She woke up from her nightmare with a start. It was freezing cold, she could neither feel her hands nor her legs below the hock.

  
„Where‘d the fire go?“ she asked into the silence and didn‘t get an answer.

  
„Ripto?“  
The forest was quiet and empty around her, the dino was nowhere to be seen.  
She stood up to get a better overview of the place when she noticed the missing weight on her neck.

  
The collar was gone.  
She saw it lying between the ashes of her firewood just a moment later.

  
„What in the-„  
She turned around her own axis scouting the forest for the bright orange creature.

  
But he was gone too.  
There should have been a wave of joy hitting her, excitement about finally being free for real.

She had survived his cruel imprisonment and could now return to her family and friends in Fracture Hill.

  
So why was she feeling no joy at all?  
All there was was this feeling of emptiness and incompletion.  
Why had he left her? Just as she offered to help him and make him a better creature?  
Or maybe that was what had scared him off after all?

  
No matter the circumstances, she couldn‘t accept being left behind like this.

_____

 _„So you‘re sure THESE will open the door to his lair?“_  
_Spyro kicked the huge pile of green marbles that lay on the floor between him and Elora. Behind them a ridiculously high staircase led to the entrance of Winter Tundra Castle._

  
_„Don‘t ask me doofus. I‘m just repeating what the Professor told me right after that orange maniac blasted his way up to the throne room.“_  
_Spyro picked up one of the green marbles and looked at it from all angles._

  
_„Why didn‘t Hunter stop him? He was right there, wasn‘t he?“_

  
_Elora frowned._

  
_„We don‘t talk about that.“_

  

They both turned around when they heard the clatter of hooves drawing near. There was a blue colored Faun in a rose dress jogging up the gateway to the castle. She stopped right in front of them, gasping and trying to catch her breath.

  
„Are you alright?“ Elora asked and reached out to grab her shoulder. The blue faun flinched back out of reflex and stared at Elora with wide eyes.

  
„You‘re the girl-„ Spyro realized and stepped closer.

  
„The one he took hostage.“

  
Elora pulled her hand back and turned to Spyro.

  
„Are you sure?“

  
„Just look at her! No doubt that‘s HIS work.“

  
Elora successively noticed the different injuries on her body. The cuts and bruises, the missing horn and the blood stained bare skin on her neck.

  
She covered her mouth with her hands to hold in a gasp of fright.  
She had never seen anyone beat up this badly.

  
„No worries, you‘re safe now. We‘ll fix you up again in no time, okay? What‘s your name?“  
The Faun shook her head like she had finished recovering from the sprint.

  
„Where is he?“  
Spyro and Elora gave each other a confused look.

  
„Who?“ Elora asked.

  
„Ripto. I need to find him.“  
Elora opened her mouth to say something but Spyro interrupted her before she could.

  
„I‘ll take care of that homicidal maniac who did this to you, don‘t you worry. In fact, I‘m going to do it right now.“  
He grabbed the orbs scattered on the floor and started climbing the staircase.

  
„Wait!“ Mina shouted and ran after him. Elora also followed them.

  
„Please don‘t kill him, he didn‘t mean harming me that badly. If you just let me talk to him first then maybe I can convince-“

  
„CONVINCE?“ Spyro stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the exhausted faun following him.

  
„Are you out of your mind?! He tortured you! What‘s there to talk about?“

  
Her ears dropped and she looked down on the floor in shame. She had only just realized how stupid she sounded to someone who didn‘t feel what she felt. She knew that Ripto could change, she had felt it so many times after they had left Autumn Planes Castle.

  
„Please just...give me one chance. Five minutes with him that‘s all I‘ll need! We can solve this without anyone dying.“

  
Spyro looked back at Elora in despair and she shrugged her shoulders.

  
„You can still intervene if something goes wrong,“ she sighed.

Spyro shook his head and looked over to Sparx.

  
„We‘ll keep an eye on her from the castle walls. If he gets too close or shows any signs of aggression we will take him down.“  
Sparx made a humming sound and they both took off.  
Elora caught up on Mina standing on the top stair and blocked her way.

  
„You don‘t have to do this,“ she muttered.

  
„Whatever it is that you think you owe this monster, you don‘t. I will protect you.“  
She offered Mina to take her hand and waited.

  
„Spyro will take care of everything from here on. We can just leave this place, you‘re not alone.“

  
Mina appreciated the offer, she really did.  
And with the excruciating hunger and physical pain she felt at the moment nothing sounded better than just giving up and getting help from the cute brown faun.  
But she couldn‘t. Not when Ripto was confronted by a dragon that could easily kill him.  
  
She closed her eyes so she wouldn‘t have to look at Elora and rushed past her to the now opened gate at the top of the staircase.

  
„I‘ll be here for you,“ Elora shouted after her.

  
„If you come back and need someone.“

  
Mina didn’t even hear her anymore as she stepped through the golden doorstep with determination. 


	6. Anything

She instantly started to sweat from a sudden heat behind the gate and looked around the area with her hand shielding her eyes. She was standing on what appeared a giant circular stone plateau surrounded by lava.

Most of the arena was covered in steam that prevented her from seeing the other end of the arena where she could hear loud banging, like from an explosion.  
Everything was shrouded into pink light for a moment and she heard another bang followed by a complacent laughter.

The steam thinned and Mina stopped moving. Ripto stood only a few meters in front of her and held a golden rod with a huge pink crystal in his right claw.

He jumped when he noticed someone had entered the area and turned around, pointing his new scepter at Mina.

„WHO IS-“ he screamed out and froze.

„You?“

They both stared at each other motionless, trying to figure out what to say next.

„But...why?“

He lowered the rod and took a step towards her. She took a step back.

„I let you go,“ he said unbelieving.

„You shouldn‘t be here. Go home little goat.“

She shook her head but couldn‘t bring herself to say a word. They were stuck in her throat, together with a sudden terror from seeing him again. Wielding an actual weapon this time.

He sighed and walked the way over to her. This time she didn‘t move.

„Look, you‘re free now. This wasn‘t some sort of test or anything. Just go home. I won‘t be bothering you anymore.“

She clenched her fists and looked him in the eye.  
He looked more relieved than angry. Had he secretly hoped she‘d come back for him?

„I‘m s-sorry-“ she stammered and knead her dress.

„But you never gave me an answer on what I asked you last night. About the two of us staying together? Figuring things out?“

She bit her lip from cringing at what she just had said. Was that really what she wanted? Staying with the same creature that made her suffer this much? Why the hell was that what felt like the right thing to do?

He made a silent chuckle and grabbed the rod tighter. His body language changed from surprised to confident and made her really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

„You‘re not serious, right? I just told you you‘re free to go. Why in the world would you CHOOSE to stay?“

„Because I want to help you. Because I… I just know you can be better than THIS.“  
She spread her arms and pointed at the steaming arena they stood in.

„The dragon is coming to kill you, Ripto. If we don‘t leave this instant you won‘t live to see another day!“  
He gave an unimpressed look at her speech and rose an eyebrow.

„Are you done? You see, I don’t think you’re getting my point here. I don’t NEED you anymore. It‘s crazy enough that you returned to me like some trained pet but now you also want to change me as a person? I can assure you that‘s not going to happen.“  
He pointed the large crystal at her and it started to glow in a bright pink.

„I’ll admit, I have been a little harsh during these past days. And to be honest, I did feel some sympathy for you back there at the forest... But apparently I wasn’t hard enough on you after all considering you followed me here.“

_____

_Spyro pinched his eyes at the scene happening down at the castles arena._

_„Is he threatening her?“ he asked Sparx who just came back from scouting the area. Sparx nodded and looked back at the two creatures down in the arena with panic._

_Pink fog had collected around the crystal in Riptos scepter while it was pointed directly at the faun._

_„So she failed...I guess we cannot wait any longer.“_

_He jumped out of his hiding spot on the wall and dove down into the arena._

_____

Mina raised her hands up in the air and took a step back from the dino aiming at her.

„Why are you doing that?“ she asked under her heavy breathing.

„If you want to get rid of me so badly then I‘ll leave.“  
She took another step back and the scepter let out a huge blast of pink energy.

Something fast and heavy crashed into her just as she wanted to jump out of the blasts way and she rolled over a few times before finding herself lying on the ground.  
The heavy thing that had hurled her out of the way jumped off and between her and Ripto.

„It‘s over, shorty!“  
Spyro shouted and went into a ducking position.

„I will prevent you from hurting her once and for all!“

„You again?!“ Ripto clenched his teeth and his looks alternately switched between Mina and the dragon.

„Ohh I get it. The two of you are working together now, aren‘t you?“

Mina gasped and Spyro hissed instead of giving an answer.

„It‘s not like that!“ she tried to explain but got cut off by another pink blast aimed at her.

„You were trying to fool me! Talk me into giving up my power!“

She ducked under the blast and got up on her hooves again.

„No I didn‘t! I tried to keep the dragon from fighting you I swear!“

Spyro rushed between them again and shielded her from a fireball shooting across the arena.

„Don‘t waste your words on explanations, goat! I knew you wouldn‘t come back for me.“

„I did! I felt so lost and incomplete when you left me!“

Ripto stopped the attack he was just charging and lowered the crystal.

„You did what now?“

Spyro came to a sliding stop next to her and prepared to attack again.  
She held out a hand and slightly stroke his head to hold him back. He looked up to her, his face expressing a lot of concern.

„I know it sounds crazy...but before you took me I was miserable. Emotionally, I mean. Every day of my life was the exact same and I didn‘t know how much I hated it until now. I think I want you in my life. If you‘re willing to overthink your actions towards me.“

Ripto was still processing what she said while Spyro gently shoved Minas hand aside and stepped in front of her.

„Don‘t do it,“ he whispered and fixated his gaze on the dino.

„Whatever happened when you were with him, I think he got your mind all messed up. He will hurt you again and there is nothing you can do to change who he is.“

He looked back at the entrance where Elora had apparently entered a while ago. She held onto the doorframe and watched the scene.

„Get her out of here!“ Spyro shouted at Elora and headbutted Mina towards the exit. She fell hard and Elora helped her get up while also dragging her out of the arena before she could get back to full conscience.

„Wait-“ Ripto shouted after them but Elora kicked the giant gate closed behind them with her hoof.

„I wasn‘t finished back there-“ Mina stuttered and got up to run back in again. Elora grabbed her under the shoulders with both of her arms and held her back.

„Oh no you don‘t,“ Elora said, tightening her grip.

„He doesn‘t want you. Heck, he just attacked you like a minute ago!“

Minas struggling got weaker as she noticed that she couldn‘t escape Eloras grip.

„But only because he thought I came to spoil his plan! I just got him to see that this wasn’t my motivation at all, please you have to let me go!“

„You‘re not thinking straight. Just relax for a moment and we can talk about this, okay? I‘m not your enemy.“

They both flinched at an enormous metal shriek coming from the arena and Mina used the moment of confusion to break free from Eloras grip with a jerk.

Elora stumbled backwards while Mina fell on her knees and jumped back up. She sprinted back to the door but stopped right in front of it as it opened by itself. Spyro jogged out of the arena and the door closed again right behind him.

The blue faun looked at him in terror and slowly shook her head. Spyros happy face dropped as he had obvious trouble choosing what words to say next.

„Is he dead?“ Mina asked hesitantly but knew the answer already.

„I‘m sorry, but it had to be done. He was a thread to all the worlds of Avalar and-“

A deep sigh escaped her throat and she covered her face in her hands to hide her reaction from the others, but she didn‘t cry.

She didn‘t want to go back to Fracture Hill.  
She didn‘t want to continue spending each and every day of her life numb, gossiping over the same small group of people again and again.

„This was uncalled for,“ she whispered through her hands and glanced over to Spyro.

„You‘re just as bad as him if you think that was the appropriate way to handle the situation.“

Spyros eyes widened and he made a desperate face at Elora. She stepped next to Mina and lay a hand on her shoulder.

„Let‘s get you to a doctor,“ she said gently to the trembling faun and stretched out the other hand for her to grab.

With a lot of overcoming Mina swallowed down her anger and grabbed it.

  
_-Epilogue-_

_A single snowflake sailed from the sky and landed right in front of a creature encased in a dark purple cloak. It made a silent sneeze and wrapped the cloak tighter. Winter Tundra sure wasn‘t their favorite world in Avalar._

_They grabbed a brown shoulder bag lying on the floor and crossed the area between the entrance portal they had come through and the castle. They then squeezed through an opening between the castle walls and the surrounding boulders and came out in a small open area that was illuminated by the moonshine._

_The snowflakes fell down more frequently and built a small layer of whiteness on the creatures hood as it looked around._

_„Did you bring what I asked you to?“ a grim voice asked from right next to the creature. They jumped back and the hood fell out of their face._

_The orange dino smiled at the faun and reached out for the bag. She quickly pulled it off her body and lay it into his hands._

_„I got everything,“ she said and quickly pulled her hands back to herself, like she was afraid he could bite._

_The dino opened it and pulled out a pink crystal and something glossy white._

_„I‘m sorry I made you go through all that trouble by yourself…you‘re a good girl,“ he said with compassion and put the objects back in the bag._

_„The fireproof spell I casted had destroyed my old scepter completely. It‘s a shame, really.“_

_He reached out and stroke the hornless fauns cheek. She sighed and closed her eyes._

_„You will see, this new scepter will be more powerful than anything this world has ever seen before. Thanks to you.“_

_She couldn‘t help it but smile at his words._

_„Anything for you, master.“_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who kept reading until the end :) It really means a lot to me


End file.
